Until My Dying Day
by Edward Simmons
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ACT 5 This story is where Nepeta loses her mind. Contains violence, gore, shipping, and some steamy lemon later on. M for later chapters. I wrote this so Nepeta can finally have a good fic written about her. And if you love gore this is the fic for you.
1. AC Apurrches Her Moirail

**I do not Own Homestuck. This contains some spoilers for act 5. So if you aren't through there then don't read if you don't like spoilers. However this fic is meant to be gory and a little crazy. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Nepeta was in Equius' respite block, the room was large and full of a large pile of broken robots. She knew her very special moirail was always good with machines. She stepping in some broken glass and milk and noticed there were small glasses of broken milk everywhere. Equius must have been trying to drink them himself earlier. She stalked around and finally decided to role play with her moirail. He made her so happy, although some of the other trolls thought he was weird she found him charming. She kneeled down and her tail flicked side to side with excitement.

*a furrrocious and concerned moirail apurrrches out of some wild shrubberies! *

"I regard the furrocious moirail stoically, I mean, I regard Ms. Leijon without issuing a statement of a%tion in the first person"

Nepeta frowned dropping her act. "Are you still sad about your dearly departed robo sw33theart?"

Equius frowned and began sweating although it wasn't unusual for him. He looked away and made a strong face.

"Yes I will probably be feeling bl00 about that for some time." He sighed and a frown crossed his face.

Nepeta hated to see her moirail sad. She wished to console him but sometimes time is the only way to heal that kind of pain.

"But I will cope with it admirably. Because I am STRONG enough." He flexed and clenched his teeth. He then relaxed. "Though I wished she had said goodbye."

"Aww. We can curl up in the robotics pile and talk about f33lings." She smiled hoping that might be able to help with his sadness.

"Nepeta a man can only talk about feeling for so long. I believe it was about an hour. I would e%amine my emotional state until I am bl00 in the face." He began sweating profusely.

"H33 h33 h33. I love the way you say bl00 bl00 bl00! H33 h33!" She giggle adorably.

He smiled and twisted his hair. "Heh yes I know."

She smiled suddenly felt the mood in her moirail change. His face became serious he stared at her through his cracked glasses. She felt a slight chill as she knew he was being very serious.

"Nepeta. I think it would behoove us to address the e%treme danger in a serious manner."

"You mean about Gamz33? H33 h33! I'm still not sure if I can believe it." She made a curious face. Gamzee was always so sweet, kind, and laid back. Tavros was always so fond of him. How bad could he really be?

"That is because you still refuse to l00k upon our bl00dlines as the deciding beh00viral factors that they are." He began sweating again.

"Behoovrial?" She pondered. She knew her moirail was getting serious when he began to make horse puns.

"Behavioral." He dabbed his forehead with her hat. "Sorry, my heart is galloping and I canter nunciate properly. The horst case scenario is upon us." He breathed heavily. Nepeta chuckled at her moirail's adorable quirks. "His is the richest bl00d possible among the land dwellers, as such he is more prone to being violent and unpredictable than the rest of us." He dabbed his forehead once more and his tone became even more serious. "Not everyone can be as lucky as I and be in a moiralliagiance."

"I udder to think what I might be without you, Nepeta." He frowned and she could feel the heaviness in his heart. She tried to lighten his mood. "Udder?" He rolled his eyes behind his glasses but maintained his level of seriousness. "Shudder."

She needed to break up his tension. She kneeled down in a pounce position. "Awww, that's so sw33t Equius. You know I will always be ready to tacklepounce you when you get especially furrrocious. :33"

"Which is why…" He paused. "Among other reasons; your prote%ion is a high priority." He put a hand slightly above her head. He was always too scared to hurt her with his incredible strength. "The highbl00d has joined a stable with those who have become increasingly volatile and murderous as we remain stranded in this laboratory." He growled to no one in particular. "I command that you steer clear of them, do you understand?"

"H33. Did you mean st33r as in the livestock sense." He nodded. "Well if you were refurring to Vwriskers, I was already plenty scared of her." She then hissed and bared her fangs. Her thoughts trailed over to Ampora. With harshness in her voice, she stated, "and if you are talking about Mr. Ampurra, he has always given me the cr33ps, so there is nothing to fret over." She then relaxed.

"Good. I would still prefur you hide. I mean prefer." He sighed feeling a bit of relief knowing his moirail was actually able to defend herself; the years of hunting and playing with Equius had made her strong. But she was still just a low blood, and she would probably be killed by the high blood himself in a matter of seconds. "Behind the gait."

"Gait? You mean gate? What gate?" Her eyes widened. Then she burst into a fit of laughter. "What are you STALKING about!" She giggled until she was on the floor once more.

"I mean that door over there you goshdarned sillyface." He flexed; she obviously wasn't taking this conversation very seriously, which made Equius all the more nervous for her. If she didn't take this to heart she could end up dead… and then… he didn't dare think of what he would do without her. She nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Now I will be seeking the highbl00d, Nepeta. I command you to hide, as we di%ussed."

"Sure." She purred. "But there are lots of nuts out there, so don't stick your neck out and take any big frisks." She gave a concerned look to her moirail. She couldn't stand losing him either. Her heart ached at the very thought.

"I will e%act caution, even when safety is at 100% to be 100% assured. Even so." He paused and sighed. "I would like to say…" He choked and Netepa's face fell.

"What?" She barely dared to breathe.

"Good bye." He managed to say after a long pause.

Her face fell. But she was determined not to worry her moirail. He needed confidence like Tavros. So she made her best smile and tried to laugh it off like they would surely see each other again. "Ok, Good bye…But you had better believe that I will s33 you again soon, Equius." She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Yes, you will." He smiled in return.

Nepeta gave her moirail one last tackle pounce sending him and her crashing into the robot pile. Both unscathed they got up and dusted off. With a giggle and one last hug she headed toward the door Equius had instructed her to leave out of. She looked back once more and then closed the door behind her. On the other side was her shipping wall. Made with beautiful paints made from dead wrigglers, most of the time it didn't bother her but… she felt saddened by it today with having lost a few of her friends. She sniffed back a tear and began walking down the hallway.

**Thanks for reading please review.  
**


	2. Snap Crackle POP

**I do not Own Homestuck. This contains some spoilers for act 5. So if you aren't through there then don't read if you don't like spoilers. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

She sighed looking all her art. So many ships that made her heart soar. It was all so beautiful, she was too distracted to notice the crates and bumped into them knocking them over to reveal her masterpiece. Her and Karkat; her one true pairing. Oh... She stood in front of it hoping no one saw. No one can know; she simply didn't have the courage yet. She had always felt a deep need for his presence. Ever since they first talked, it was like destiny. She touched the artwork of Karkat gently running her claws over the paint. Maybe once this whole fiasco with Gamzee was over she would finally have the courage to speak to Karkat about her feelings. But who was she kidding? She sighed knowing his pale feelings for Terezi even though it hurt her so deeply. She loved him too much to ever interfere.

She popped off the grate and climbed in shutting the vent behind her. She sighed, it was a slightly uncomfortable but it was better than being out in the open. She began crawling around looking for an opening to see out of. She stopped at the first lit up grate and saw Tavros's blood all over the floor as well as many ripped up scale mates of Terezi's. She gasped as she could see the word Honk written on the wall in Tavros' blood. She shuddered and could swear she heard a faint honking in the distance.

She came down to the next grate and laughed nervously. "H33 h33 next for what?" She stared at all the blood on the floor. She tried to swallow her sadness, because that much blood meant her friend Tavros was surely gone. She felt a tear run down her face. Could Gamzee have really done this? To Tavros? She shook her head as the honks were even louder down the vent shaft.

She opened the grate at the other side and saw a teleporter with some mysterious liquid on the floor. It smelled like blood, but she couldn't be sure. She tried the teleporter but it appeared to be broken. She then heard the honks coming from the next grate even louder. Her heart skipped a beat as she wondered if she should just stay here. It would be safest..probably. But she just had to continue on; something told her she was needed. She pulled off the grate and closed it behind her. This corridor was much darker than the others. She followed it toward the only source of light and looked through at the most horrifying sight she had ever seen.

Back to Equius; he watched as Nepeta made her way into the other room. Surely she would be safe there. He hoped. He looked around his respite block one more time wondering if he would ever see it or his wonderful moirail again. He made his way up the stairs looking around every corner knowing the high blood could be anywhere. He hesitated looking up at the giant glass container which had been broken. He ignored it though; he was on a mission to protect everyone on this ship.

He looked to the large hoof beast. It was still in a fetal position he almost put his hand to the glass but feared breaking it. He then turned to his right and began making his way down the hallway toward the sound of honks. A favorite instrument of the high blood, a remnant of the grand high blood the first subjuggulator, of that Equius was sure. He could hear an eerie melody in the horn honks. He made his way down the hall as it got darker and harder to see. There was a great beast slain in the hallway; Equius almost tripped over it, it was so dark. But what was peculiar about this slain beast was an arrow sticking out of its eye socket. Blood had seeped on to the floor from the slain beast and made it sticky. The smell was awful; it had been dead a while. Who could have fired such a perfect shot?

He took a step back, fear welling in his chest once more. He gripped his fist and told himself he could not be afraid. He had too much at stake; this was not something that he could simply wish away. He was needed to protect everyone aboard this ship, he was commanded to by the low blood, but most of all his dear moirail. He had to return to her. He shivered at the thought of his life without her and became even more determined.

It was then his attention was drawn to the top of a tube containing a large goat with a mermaid's tail, a Capricorn. He noticed a bright red pair of shades, the glasses of Terezi Pyrope. He chuckled and asked her if she had seen well... smelled the high blood around. But it was a farce. As the high blood himself began to speak. He knew his place in the hemospectrum and it was not to ever question the methods nor intentions of the higher ups. He stuttered.

"Please we must talk." He tried neither to stammer nor to sound too threatening.

"I SAID MOTHERFUCKING KNEEL MOTHERFUCKER!" And Gamzee pulled back his bow and shot an arrow right through Equius' leg.

Equius kneeled down and gasped in agony. The arrow had gone all the way through. His strong muscles tore easily against the sharp point of the arrow head. Never had he been injured in such a way. Surely the high blood could have killed him if he so wished with such a beautiful shot. What a merciful high blood he was.

It was then that Equius noticed Gamzee approaching him. Such anger in his eyes, he knew the high blood had never been one to act true to his blood color, but this shook him to his very core. To see those angry eyes, those powerful purple eyes. It made him sweat knowing he would lower himself enough to be on the same ground with a low blood like himself.

It was then Gamzee began to bend the glorious bow until it broke. That look, it was colder than anything he had ever experienced on Alternia. This was the subjuggulator, this was what Gamzee was meant to be. He quivered feeling an arousal growing inside him. Such power…

The next thing he knew Gamzee had looped the bow string around his neck and pulled it tight. His air supply was cut off and he began to gasp. No. He could not let this happen… For Nepeta. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Gamzee's arm. He was just trying to get him to stop. He didn't mean to hurt him. As his fingers wrapped around the high blood's forearm he felt the bones give under his strength and begin to fracture. He growled in agony, but pulled the strings even tighter until the blue blood's neck let out a loud crack. Gamzee tossed the broken bow to the side letting Equius' limp body fall to the ground.

Nepeta had seen the tragic event take place.

**Thanks for reading, please review. New chapters will be coming up really quickly. **


	3. You Are My Meowrail

**I do not own Homestuck. **

She slid backwards for a moment, collecting herself, and trying not to scream. She could feel the rage building inside her, but she knew better. She let her hunting instincts take over. Gamzee was no longer her friend. He was the enemy; he was now prey. She growled and pulled out her weapons, equipping them from her sylladex. She looked down to see Gamzee pick up her moirail's glasses. Her eyes narrowed and a low growl formed in her chest. How dare he?! She leaped out of the vent with a roar.

Gamzee was admiring his handiwork. So much for the 'STRONG' troll. Pathetic. He kneeled down to pick up his glasses when he heard a loud roar from behind him. Oh little Nepeta. How cute; too bad she was too late to save her precious moirail. He smiled as he reached out his arm to grab her from the air. It was a poor choice to jump down on him.

He grabbed her midair. She gasped for a moment realizing her rage had indeed gotten the better of her, but his fractured arm gave way. A loud crack was heard and purple blood splashed on the floor. She gasped when he dropped her. She couldn't have done that. Nepeta took this moment to compose herself.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Gamzee cried out.

His left forearm had a large piece of sharp bone poking out from the skin. He had been careless. He looked for the low blood scum but found her nowhere to be seen. He groaned in agony; his arm hurt so bad he couldn't even touch it. Stupid Equius must have started the break, because she was far too light to cause this amount of damage.

"Here kitty kitty kitty….HERE MOTHERFUCKING KITTY!" His voice echoed

Nepeta was in the shadows, her senses finely tuned from years of stalking prey. Sure he was no lusus but how hard could it really be to kill a troll. She's killed high blooded lusus before crouching down while he was distracted with his bleeding and broken limb, she took the opportunity to pounce. She made contact, sinking her claws deep into his back. She could feel she punctured his liver and intestines. Nepeta might have made his death a little less painful if she had been taller. Missing anything that could have been an instant kill for Gamzee, not that he deserved any better. He had grabbed her claws on the other side and was holding her stuck through him. She screamed and tried to wiggle free which moved and sliced her claws deeper into Gamzee. He hit her repeatedly in the head with his clubs. Suddenly the world went dark.

Gamzee felt her body go limp and let go of her claws. He gurgled as they continued to slice coming out of his body. She was lifeless on the floor. He smirked trying not to move too much and held his stomach with his good arm. Wow, it hurt much more than he thought. He fell to his knees and decided now would be a good time to just take a break. He could barely move the pain was so intense.

It felt like forever she was floating in her own mind. She saw visions of her friends back on Alternia, Karkat, Equius, Terezi… Her heart ached from all the loss. She wasn't even sure she wanted to wake up. What would she be waking up to anyway? Her moirail was dead, and she killed Gamzee, or at least she tried to. Why? Why did her friend have to go crazy? Why did they have to play this stupid game and destroy their world. There was nothing left for them to go home to; there was no point in getting off this asteroid. They were doomed to die here, the last of their kind.

She felt a piercing light as she opened her eyes slowly. She was alive? She looked around from where she was laying. She was bleeding from a head wound. Gamzee did hit her pretty hard. She touched the back of her head and felt the wound. It burned to touch. She looked around and saw Gamzee laying in the middle of the room curled up on his side. She was pretty sure he was dead. She crawled over to her moirail. She was so desperate for his touch. Even a sliver of warmth from his body would bring her the slightest comfort. Her head was heavy and her vision fuzzy. She felt so weak, she managed to make it to his side when she realized he was breathing.

"Equius?!" She jumped and put her hands on his chest. "Equius can you hear me?" She pleaded.

Her own voice was agony to hear, so loud and scratchy. Her face was burning with tears. She shook his body but there was no response. She put her ear to his chest. He definitely had a heartbeat. She shook him once more and his eyes seemed to focus on her. She gasped and covered her mouth. He _was_ alive. She hugged around his neck and that was when she realized… His neck was broken. She tried to hide her knowledge of the fact. But she could tell he knew.

"I'm s…sorry." He whispered.

She shook her head and put a finger to his lips. "Don't speak.. it's, it's going to be ok. Shhh… I'm here now… I'll… I'll take care of you." She smoothed her moirail's hair.

They both knew he would never recover. This injury was too severe, and the only one whould could have done something for him was Equius himself. No one else could make robot replacement like he could. Even if Nepeta committed her life to taking care of him he wouldn't be anything but a burden to her. And he would never allow such a thing.

"Kill me..." He begged quietly.

Tears flowed from her eyes, she shook her head for a moment but knew it was the best thing she could do for him. Nepeta sniffed while she nodded putting his head in her lap and stroking his hair. She began to hum an Alternian lullaby. Something her Lusus, Pounce, had taught her. The melody was sweet and quiet.

"You are my meowrail… my only meowrail… you make me happy…. When… when times seem dark..." she hiccupped and sniffed back a tear closing his eyes. "You'll never know dear… how pale… I am… for you… And that's how… you'll stay, dear…. In my heart… please… don't … take my meowrail… away." She kissed his eyes and she beheaded him with her claws. It was quick and painless.

As the blood of her moirail sprayed out from his body she watched as his strong heart pump its last beats. He really was as strong as the hoof beasts he was so fond of. Nepeta screamed; her heart shattering into a thousand pieces. It wouldn't surprise her if the whole ship had heard her. She howled in agony and held Equius' head in her arms. She couldn't bear the pain it was causing her. Her own head hurting so badly, her throat felt like it was tearing open. She gasped for air but felt like she was drowning. Never in her life had she felt such pain. She just wished she could die with him.

It was then Nepeta heard it - the slow drag of a body. She managed to open her eyes and saw Gamzee trying to crawl away. He was still alive. Her anger boiled. She held on to Equius's head and walked over to Gamzee; how dare he try and crawl away. She sniffled and then stomped on his side as hard as she could. He groaned and yelled as she continued to stomp on him. How DARE HE?! She eventually let go of Equius' head and grabbed a hold of Gamzee's battered body by his shirt collar. She looked at his bruised face, his make up all over in a stupid clown like pattern. She wanted to watch him die. She pulled him up to her face too look him in the eyes.

"This is for my meowrail. AND FUR ALL THE OTHERS YOU HAVE HURT!" She bit into his neck, deep enough to make blood spray all over her face.

**I also didn't write the moirail song, I just found it somewhere on the internet, sorry to whoever wrote it. Also this was edited by my matesprit. Thank you honey. And thanks to all my readers Please review I love you guys' feedback. :33**

**EDIT: THIS STORY IS NOT OVER! Sorry if that way unclear. I am just having a bit of difficulty moving on to the next phase of it. I have written and rewritten the next chapter several times. I purromise it will be up soon as I get it just right.  
**


	4. Vwriskers

**I do not own Homestuck. Hey guys sorry about the delay on the chapter I fought with it a lot. Please enjoy.**

The feeling of his last heartbeat was the loudest thing Nepeta had ever heard, which was quickly followed by a screaming silence. She covered her ears as she dropped Gamzee from her sharp teeth. Nepeta gasped what had she done. She was no better than Gamzee now. She had taken his life with her own teeth. She screamed again not knowing what else to do. As Equius's lifeless head came into focus, she jumped up and ran over to it. How could she have been so careless? Nepeta cradled his head in her lap, fixing his hair by putting it in a neat ponytail. She wiped away the tears on her face.

"Nepeta, you have to be strong." She mimicked his voice.

"But Equius… I'm so scared… and alone." She spoke to the head.

"Never fear, your moirail will never leave you." She hiccupped the last part and began to sob uncontrollably again.

This was getting her nowhere. She had to go. Somewhere. Anywhere but here. Nepeta gently put Equius' head by his body, she put his glasses on him she gave him one last kiss on the lips. Her eyes dragged over to Gamzee's corpse, with his dead open eyes and his ripped open throat. He looked like a slain beast. At least she could tell Karkat that he didn't have to worry about Gamzee anymore.

Nepeta made her way to the main deck. Karkat was probably waiting to hear from Equius. Gog how was she going to tell him what happened? She took a deep breath and stepped on the teleportation pad. _What happened here?!_ Her green eyes were met with pure carnage. She took a step back on the pad and was teleported away again. What had she just seen? Nepeta choked, it had been a very traumatic day, all she could do was throw up.

Poor sweet Feferi - her chest had a gaping hole in it, her organs splayed about on top of Gamzee's moronic horn pile. Her beautiful hair caked in her fuchsia blood. Her eyes glassed over underneath her goggles as shock and horror lay plastered on her beautiful face. Honey colored blood covered the wall. Sollux lay up against the wall, his eyes closed and honey blood dripping like tears down his face.

Karkat was stooped over Kanaya cradling her body in his arms. Tears stained his face. She was only hope they might have had for their race, the care taker of the mother grub egg (which was nowhere to be seen…), was in a similar situation to Feferi. Her soft features contorted into one of pain. Her dark green blood splashed around her like angel wings. Her stomach featured a large hole with burned intestines dripping from the center.

And Karkat… he was… was… kissing Kanaya..? She gasped as her heart ached taking in the last bit of information. She had always been so worried about Terezi that she must have missed some relationship with Kanaya… She was always such a diligent shipper. She wiped her lips with her olive green sleeve how could this be happening? What had gone so wrong? She managed to make her body move, but she already felt dead. Maybe whoever killed Feferi and Kanaya could finish her off.

She wandered about the halls for hours. She wasn't sure where she was going or why, but her body continued down the halls. And then she heard it. A flitter of a wind, a laugh in the distance. It was enough to snap her out of her death march. She looked around, knowing that laugh was Vriska. She shivered. Vriska scared her more than any other troll. The laugh echoed around her again.

"Why if it isn't little Nep8a….. What are you doing out so l8?" She laughed fluttering down to stand behind the cat girl.

"333 leave me alone Vwriskers." She jumped facing the god tier troll.

It was Vriska's turn to look shocked. She took in Nepeta's appearance. Her claws were dripping in blue and purple blood. She had her own blood trailing down the back of her neck as well as purple blood covering her face. What had this little kitty been up to? She crossed her arms feeling the fear radiate off of Nepeta. She was still scared of her at least.

"My, my, someone has 8een 8usy. Did you kill Gamzee and Equius? A little low blood like you killed Gamzee?" She laughed.

"He killed Equius! I… I had to… defend myself." She looked away.

"Not really. You are pretty worthless, I mean, why we let you on the asteroid is 8eyond me. I 8et it was to control that 8east of a moirail of yours!" She laughed manically.

"That's not true! I… I am important Vwriskers! And not a meanie like you!" She shouted.

"Ohhhhhhhh? Well it looks like someone grew a 8ack8one!" She glared and began using her mind control powers on the low blood.

"Nnnngghh.." Nepeta moaned as she felt Vriska's mind invade her own, reaching out like a great tentacle monster from the outer ring.

She fought as hard as she could but she was too weak against the high blood. She stopped fighting… what was the point? Maybe Vriska would kill her and end her torment. Her life was meaningless without her moirail. She could feel Vriska picking at her mind, her memories, what she had done, and what she had seen.

Vriska paused as she looked over the information. For a moment a trace of pity crossed her face as the feeling of torment came from watching her have to kill her own moirail. Vriska shook her head; she wanted to be rid of this little pest. But maybe she could get rid of the rest of the pests on the ship with her.

Nepeta gasped feeling Vriska's train of thought. She suddenly began to fight again, no she couldn't she wouldn't. She growled fighting against the mind control.

"St8p fighting….. It's pointless to resist." She smiled.

As she prodded through her victim's devastated conscious, another devious thought crossed her mind. It wouldn't be hard, but maybe she could break Nepeta. Her mind was like a dilapidated old barn, just waiting for a strong wind to make it collapse in on itself. Vriska began to ponder all the ways she could tamper with her mind. Then she found it. She could cross the wires in her mind, she could cross the wires of Nepeta's love for shipping with her killer instincts. She laughed at the pathetic low blood feeling her mind grow weaker. Then suddenly nothing. Vriska lost her. She looked around and Nepeta was nowhere in sight.

Vriska landed on the ground trying to get a better view of the low hiding spots. "You think you can scare me?" She boasted.

Nepeta was crouched and ready, the best way to catch a bird was to break its wings. Vriska couldn't see her. No one could see her. She lurked in the shadows drawing closer and closer, then she pounced. She tackled Vriska from behind and grabbed hold of her wings. She began trashing them violently trying to get away. She began to scream as Nepeta ripped back pulling apart her delicate fairy wings. She ripped again and again until there was nothing left but stumps. Then Nepeta was thrown off and Vriska staggered to her feet.

Nepeta stood in front of her she growled and dropped a piece of Vriska's wing. Vriska tried to take over her mind once more but found that Nepeta was not actually in there. She gasped and realized Nepeta had escaped from her sight again. And now she was grounded.

**I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review I love the feed back and it help inspire me to do updates faster. Thanks to all my followers I love you guys. There will be more promise. **


	5. Like I'm Losing My Mind

**I do not own Homestuck. It gets a little riskay in here just a heads up.**

Vriska pulled out her sword. She would not be the victim this time. Not to a low blood scum like Nepeta. She could feel her blood flowing down her back, it certainly hurt but she would survive. She looked around and rolled her dice trying to pull Nepeta from her hiding spot.

"Oh Vwriskers." Nepeta's voice appeared from behind her once more. "Don't you know luck has no effect on black cats." She purred as she grabbed a lock of Vriska's hair in her fingers while lightly pressing her claws into her neck.

She leaned close smelling Vriska's fear, it was delicious. She even went so far as to lick Vriska's ear. Vriska blushed at the feeling what in the hell had gotten into this low blood, how dare she touch Vriska in such a way. She tried to struggle but it only caused Nepeta's claws to cut into her neck, much further and it could be fatal.

"Oh Vwriskers, you smell so sweet, it's hard to believe your evil at all." She took her other arm and wrapped it around Vriska's waist her claws tearing her god teir shirt and her fingers just brushing her skin. She was just dragging her nail across her soft belly, sure it was toned from exercise but her skin was like silk.

Vriska flinched and growled wondering if living was worth this humiliating torture. She hated the way the little low blood touched her. She gasped as Nepeta's fingers began to slowly slide towards her nook. Her other claws removed the button holding her pants shut and watched as it rolled away into the darkness.

That was it Vriska had enough. She flailed about trying to cut Nepeta in some way as Nepeta's claws ripped through her throat. It was relatively quick. She felt her blood spraying from her throat. She could feel the world growing dark and cold. It felt better than being molested by the low blood.

"Aww Vwriskers… didn't you want to purray?" She laughed watching the life leave Vriska's eyes.

Vriska clipped her arm with her sword, though most of the blows were taken by her coat. Nepeta took it off and surveyed the damage. It was ruined. One of the last things her moirail had given to her… her moirail… It was like a light switch had gone off. She was her normal sweet self.

Nepeta screamed looking at all of Vriska's blood on her claws and her slightly torn up body on the floor. "Did… did I do that?! Why can't I remember?" She cried out.

She shivered and wondered if maybe this was a good thing, something told her at least it was one less high blood troll to go crazy and kill everyone. She took off her coat and laid it over Vriska's body. Nepeta began to walk back to the teleportation pad. She just had to tell Karkat what had happened… he would understand right?

She began walking toward the main hall way to get to the teleportation pad. How was she going to explain this away… of course… she hadn't done anything more than defend herself right? She sighed and heard a familiar scratchy deep voice talking to herself; it was Terezi. She smiled wondering if Terezi would help her tell Karkat what happened.

"Terezi." She whispered.

"0h my N3p3t4… y0u sm3ll s0m3th1ng 4wful." She wrinkled her nose.

The blind troll turned to face her smaller companion. The years of them roleplaying together had made her familiar with her smell. Something was definitely wrong… she smelled like blood, and although on Alternia is meant she had a successful hunt, on the ship it meant something far more sinister. She paused.

"wh4t h4pp3n3d." She said sternly.

"It wasn't my fault. Gamz33 killed Equius and, and I had to defend myself… and I sorta killed Gamz33. But he was going crazy and was going to kill efurrybody..." She began to sob. "And Vwriskers came out of nowhere and started to bully me and mess with my head and then the next thing I knew she was dead too. OH PLEASE HELP ME TEREZI I FEEL LIKE I'M LOSING MY MIND." She fell to her knees grabbing on to Terezi's pant leg much to her surprise.

"Th3r3, th3r3, 1ts ok. H3y 1 h4v3 4n 1d34, why d0n't w3 r0l3pl4y. s0und g00d?"

She patted Nepeta on the head between her horns and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I don't want to rolepurray Terezi. I'm just… I'm far too sad, and scared."

Terezi pouted momentarily, "W3ll wh4t 4b0ut 4 n3w sh1p?" She grinned widely.

Nepeta sniffed. "A new ship?"

"Y34h, D4v3 4nd 1 h4v3 b33n t4lk1ng 4nd 1 m1ght h4v3 s0m3 r3d f33ls f0r h1m."

"What." Nepeta froze.

"Y34h 1 kn0w h3's 4 hum4n, but h3's r34lly c00l." She sighed and continued to smile.

Nepeta twitched as her mind began to process the information. She could feel her hunting instincts creep into her mind. She shivered trying to fight it. _NO it was supposed to be over when I killed Vwriskers._ She couldn't breathe as she began to lose herself the darkness taking over. Then her eyes refocused her emerald eyes accented with slit pupils and her voice was harsh.

"What? Just like that? What about Karkitty?" She glared at Terezi.

"W3ll w3.. 1 th0ught w3 h4d s0m3 r3d f33ls f0r a wh1l3 but h3 n3v3r m4d3 4 m0v3 l1k3 h3 w4s 1nt3r3st3d s0 1 m0v3d 0n… Why d0 y0u c4r3 s0 much?" She was feeling a little insulted by Nepeta's sudden mood change.

"WHY?! I'll tell you why. Beclaws I have had red feels for Karkitty since the furst time we spoke. BUT I WAS TOO SCARED TO TELL HIM… and then he started to pity you… and we were furrends so I stayed quiet…" She growled her equipping her weapons causing Terezi to jump.

"W04h N3p3t4 4r3 y0u 0k? Y0u 4r3 st4rt1ng t0 sc4r3 m3." She hesitated but pulled her cane into a defensive position.

She growled and moved into a pouncing position. "I even… cut off all my hair to try and get his attention by looking more like you!" She yelled. "But it wasn't enough… he never pitied me… not like he pities you." She growled eyeing up the blind troll.

**OOOOOO what's going to happen next?! find out next chapter whenever I get the chance to write again. Please review and favorite and or follow. The more response I get the more inspired and more likely I am to write and post a chapter sooner. Thanks for reading :33**


	6. What Kind Of Monster

**I do not own homestuck Enjoy!**

Terezi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She always had a feeling Nepeta had some red feels for Karkat. She always seemed to get quiet whenever she talked about him or seem to want to change the subject. Some guilt crossed her mind as she had never felt so blind to her friend's emotions. But this wasn't just a chest pump broken troll, something was wrong with her.

"N3p3t4 th1s 1sn't l1k3 y0u. Wh4ts r34lly wr0ng?!" She jumped back when Nepeta jumped forward.

Nepeta was on all fours growling. She was already gone, and couldn't hear Terezi's pleas to find her friend within the cat girl's shattered mind. She jumped again and her claws connected with Terezi's cane. Nepeta dropped down and knocked Terezi off her feet.

She tried to swing her claws at Terezi's throat but she managed to block it again. Terezi countered with a swift sweeping strike that nearly took the cat girl off guard, however Nepeta was able to block with her claws. They sat for a moment in a stalemate, each pushing against the other. It was clear that Terezi's cane had a greater reach than Nepeta's claws. In addition to that, Terezi didn't rely on sight to see, so hiding and pouncing seemed like poor decision as well. She knew she must disarm her prey. Nepeta leaned into the cane and began to saw at it with her claws. Terezi used all her strength and pushed Nepeta off, glad the other troll was smaller than her, and stumbled to her knees. There was a loud scratching noise a metal on metal sound, Terezi scrambled to her feet. She took a deep breath of air trying to smell Nepeta, but what was this… she was everywhere? No. She had smeared the wet blood, hers included in a circle around Terezi. Clever. Terezi smiled at the challenge.

"1s th1s 4ll, N3p3t4 th3 gr34t hunt3r, c4n d0?" She laughed.

Nepeta crept in closer not afraid of her boasting, all of her prey fell before the mighty huntress's claws. Her eyes wide to take in all the light, she looked at Terezi from just out of her range of advanced sight. She could try leaping on to her but that would be too risky with that cane of hers.

Terezi turned to face her but it was obviously a bluff to try and lure Nepeta out of her hiding place. She made her way to Terezi's side and leapt out of the shadows foot first towards the blind troll. Instinctively Terezi held out her cane to block once more, but the huntress had anticipated her move and struck the cane right in the spot where it had been weakened by the sawing. With a loud *SNAP* the cane split in two, and the follow through force of Nepeta's pounce sent both troll's tumbling backwards.

Terezi managed to land on her knees, and felt the head of her cane, it was much shorted than she was used to. This might actually have effect on her ability to defend herself. Nepeta came at her swinging the broken half and they clashed like swords. Thrust, parry, block, swipe, their moves like a dance down the hall way until finally Terezi managed to land a hit on Nepeta stabbing her through the shoulder with the broken cane. Nepeta screamed out holding on to the broken piece of cane protruding from her chest and spat blood in Terezi's face.

The red eyed troll jumped back and wiped off her face. Nepeta took the opportunity to bash Terezi on the back of the head. She fell to the ground and Nepeta pinned her to the floor. She pulled out the head of Terezi's cane from her shoulder and looked at the olive blood covering it. She was already breathing heavy. Terezi was a much better opponent than Vriska. She was almost sad it was over, she leaned in close to Terezi's ear. She purred rubbing their horns together.

"Wh4t th3 h3ll N3p3t4?!" She growled and tried to squirm out from under her.

It was a little known fact that troll horns are very sexually sensitive. She bit her lip as she ground against Terezi and then she put her tongue to them and Terezi stopped struggling for a moment and her whole body tensed. Nepeta reached for the discarded cane piece. She then sat up and positioned it right over Terezi's spine, then, with all the force she could muster, she stabbed Terezi in the back. The blind troll screamed in agony. Too bad she missed her spine by that much. Nepeta didn't want anyone to hear her, so she stabbed her again and again until Terezi stopped moving.

She got up and was breathing heavy, a smile plastered across her face. She looked at her hands covered in the teal blood, her prey. She sniffed it deeply and rubbed it on her face. She touched the wall and began to draw with it. She drew Terezi and Dave, then as she finished she realized she needed red and snapped back to herself. No… this can't be happening. She looked around at the blood on the wall and touched her wet face. No… this… this can't be happening… Nepeta turned around and saw Terezi lying dead on the ground. She fell to her knees next to her body.

"Oh no… Terezi, no… purrease furrgive me. I'm so sorry. " she brushed her hair lightly, she began to cry silently.

She took the cane out of her back and rolled her over, her face seemed at peace. She gently closed her red eyes and fixed her glasses. She put both pieces of her cane in her hands on her chest. Nepeta wiped her face off on her shirt. All she had to do was stay away from everyone… forever… she was too dangerous. She wondered if maybe Karkat already knew about what she had done. Maybe he was already after her.

She shivered wondering what horrible things she would do to Karkat. She couldn't bear if he got hurt. Nepeta got up and began to pace around Terezi's body. What was she going to do? She could lock herself up, but it's not like she knows why she changes like this… she looked at her drawing in Terezi's blood. Maybe she should wipe that off. But it was such a good drawing of her dear friends. She paused looking closer at it. There was no symbol. How could she have forgotten a symbol? What kind of monster was she when she blacked out? Besides the obvious that is. She reached into Terezi's pocket knowing she always carried red chalk. She smiled at it even though it was wet from Terezi eating it.

She laughed lightly hoping that in the next life maybe they will meet again under better circumstances. Maybe they would be better friends and maybe their world won't be destroyed. She sighed and drew in a red heart between the two teal drawings. She looked at her work and could feel the anger rising in her, no… not again... why was this happening?

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed it, might be writing again soon. Please review I love your feedback and please follow for more updates soon, we are about half way done guys.**


	7. Its Time To Finish This

**I Don't Own Homestuck. Enjoy.**

The hallway. Why was this hallway so long anyway? Kanaya hissed as she used the wall for support, she was going to kill Eridan if it was the last thing she did. She was hunting him. Something was different about her now. Her skin was glowing and she craved blood. She had tasted her mother's blood when she died and it was awful… but now things were different. When she was awakened and stared into the cold dead eyes of Feferi her blood sang out like a melody long forgotten. It was like a gift that sated the raging fire burning in her throat. She touched her still bleeding stomach. The gaping hole relit her rage for Eridan. Standing up straight and ignoring the pain, the glowing troll continued down the hallway. She was suddenly hit with the smell of blood. She followed the smell. Kanaya wasn't exactly sure why she was following it, but she felt it pull her in.

She found herself standing in front of Terezi's body. She gasped and covered her nose. Terezi was placed like a funeral was ready for her. The smell was so potent in this room. How had someone managed to kill Terezi? She was an excellent fighter. She looked around the room assuming the perpetrator was still nearby and that was when she saw it. A huge drawing of Terezi and the Dave human, smeared on the wall with Terezi's blood. She examined knowing she had seen this kind of thing before; she paused momentarily to think of where… she gasped as she remembered Nepeta always colored on the walls with blood. But… why? Could it be that Nepeta had actually killed Terezi? She touched the wall and discovered that the blood was still wet. Kanaya absent mindedly licked her fingers still looking at the drawing. It would probably be best to leave in case Nepeta was still around. Who knew what state of mind she must be in for such a kind spirit to do something like this. Besides, there was nothing she could do for Terezi now. Kanaya continued her hunt for Eridan. He must be stopped. She couldn't bear to find anyone else killed by him.

Eridan was sitting looking over the edge of a drop off. His eyes brimmed with deep purple tears. He choked back a sob. What had he done? He killed the only troll worthy of his affections. The only one who, if she became his matesprit, would never leave him. She would out live him by many sweeps… he would never have to watch his love die… but in a fit of jealous rage he killed her. She was his reason for living and he never had the courage to tell her. He twisted his fingers in his hair and pulled, messing it up. He groaned and considered jumping off the cliff.

"Oh fef… I'm so glubbin' sorry." He whispered.

He looked at the wand that caused all this trouble and wished he had never found this demon magic. But deep down he knew it wasn't the wand that made him kill fef… it was his blood caste. It made him so angry, uncontrollably so sometimes. It was kept under control on Alternia because of him constantly killing lusus to feed Fef's. He knew it was just his heritage. After all, he was the descendant of Dual scar the orphaner. He sighed and thought about how Fef was so… loved. By everyone. She was so kind and sweet. How was it she managed to show so much love with a blood line so dark? She deserved better than... what he had done… Even dead she was so beautiful. He began to sob.

Kanaya stood in the door way looking at Eridan. Her heart was so full of rage she didn't even notice him crying. She revved up her chainsaw and before he could even turn to face her she ran him through. She let it run in his stomach ripping it apart slowly. He cried out in agony as his innards were torn from him and splattered all over the ground and what was once the very fashionable dress of his attacker. Kanaya smelled his delicious high blood and she licked his face. She pulled as hard as she could upward slicing him in half.

She watched him gasp his last breath and laughed holding her stomach. The blood began to pour from her stomach. She must have made her injury worse from wielding the heavy chainsaw so wildly. She looked over at Eridan's corpse. She wasted a lot of his blood, if Feferi's helped her get up then Eridans could maybe stop the bleeding. She leaned over and bit half of his neck draining some of the remaining blood.

Nepeta made her way after Kanaya, curious to see where she was going. She planned to kill her prey, however it was far more interesting to find out what this determined looking troll was up too. She followed in the shadows, slowly making her way after her until she saw Eridan. How sweet… she could kill two birds with one pounce. She crouched down and watched as Kanaya brutally murdered Eridan. She jumped. She had forgotten that Kanaya had such a devious weapon. Growling, she reconsidered killing her. The risk might be too high. But that was when she fell. She was injured. Purrfect.

She crept up and realized she was drinking out of Eridan's skull. She growled horrified at the entire scene. Kanaya had become a Rainbow drinker. Nepeta could not allow such a monster in her territory. She attacked Kanaya from behind.

Kanaya heard it, but it was quick enough to get out of the way. Nepeta pounced and knocked her chainsaw out of her grip. She was trying to choke her. Nepeta was growling and had a feral look in her eyes.

"Nepeta… Stop… It's Me Kanaya." She gasped.

Nepeta smiled. "I know…"

Nepeta wasn't really sure how to kill a rainbow drinker. She was hoping to knock her out so she could figure it out.

Kanaya's eyes widened as she tried to gasp some air from Nepeta's increasing grip. She reached out for anything and her fingers met Eridan's wand. Kanaya didn't really know how to use it, but it would have to do. She used all the force she could and jammed it into Nepeta's eye.

Nepeta let go and flailed about with the wand sticking out of her eye. She hissed and ripped it out. Blood poured from her wound. She growled turning around to face Kanaya. Her eye had been ripped out when she removed the wand and it was staked on the wand. Nepeta looked to the wand her ferocity fading for a moment.

"Kanaya… My fucking eye?!" She looked at her with her remaining eye.

Kanaya was dumbstruck at this. Perhaps it was a bit unnecessary? Maybe she could have gone for something a little less brutal.

"I Do Apologize, You Are Clearly Out Of Your Think Pan." She yelled and made a dash for her chainsaw.

Kanaya had barely enough time to turn around when Nepeta leapt into the air. The glowing troll aimed her chainsaw at her foe barely giving the cat girl enough time to react. She put her claws forward to block the blade of the chainsaw, however one hand missed and was lost to the whirring blade. The other claw tangled in the chain sending her hard into Kanaya.

The sound of cracking bones sounded in the new found silence. The chainsaw was destroyed along with Nepeta's claws. The cat girl writhed in agony at the loss of her hand. Kanaya was far worse off. Several of her ribs had broken from the impact; when she coughed she was sure that one of them punctured her lung.

Nepeta hissed as she ripped off the bottom of her shirt and tied a tourniquet around her arm just above the elbow. She ripped it tight and turned to face Kanaya. She stomped on her chest growling.

"Please Nepeta… Have Mercy… Please It Doesn't Have To End Like This." Kanaya pleaded knowing the deranged troll wouldn't take it easy on her after all the damage she inflicted.

Nepeta didn't say a word as she kicked Kanaya towards the ledge Eridan had been previously sitting at. She knelt down and grabbed her throat with her remaining hand. Kanaya tried to fight her, but she had lost too much blood and was losing consciousness.

"Good bye Kanaya." She cut her throat with her sharp finger nails and rolled her off the edge.

Now it was time to finish this.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic so far. I am back in school but unemployed so I might be able to finish it some time soon. I am thinking about splitting the ending into the goriest sexually over the top ending not to mention sad and the regular ending. I have yet to decide if I will even write the regular ending. :3  
**


End file.
